Elaine Belloc
|-|Angel= |-|Goddess= Summary Elaine Belloc is a fictional character in the DC/Vertigo Comics series Lucifer created by Mike Carey. Elaine was created by Carey specifically for the Lucifer series, and her character is that of a young girl with special powers who encounters Lucifer and takes part in the adventures and battles surrounding him. She is the half-angel daughter of the Archangel Michael Demiurgos, and thus a direct descendant of Yahweh. She is the one who inherits The Presence's rule over Creation and assumes the Throne of God. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies. At least 5-B, likely higher | Unknown | 1-A | 1-A Name: Elaine Belloc, God, The Unnamed, Lord of Heaven, The Creator, Mother of Creation, Goddess of Everything Minus Hedgehogs Origin: DC Comics / Vertigo Gender: Female Age: 12-15 | Billions of Years Old (Spend Billions of Years in Lucifer's Multiverse) | Inapplicable. Spend Billions of Years in her own Creation | Inapplicable. Classification: Half-Angel | Angel, Guardian Spirit | Demiurgic Archangel | God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Senses, Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Matter Manipulation, Mind Reading, Astral Projection, Clairvoyance/Retrocognition, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Reality Warping | All Previous Powers, as well as Non-Corporeal, Soul Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Size-Shifting | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 10), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Causality Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly), Energy Manipulation, Flight, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Size-Shifting | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 10), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5), Causality Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Teleportation, Flight, Omnipresence, Omniscience, Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Large Size (Type 11) Attack Potency: Varies. At least Planet level, likely higher (Though she doesn't fully control nor understand her powers, she proved capable of easily turning a realm of the Dreaming upside down) | Unknown (Is the Guardian Spirit of Lucifer's entire Multiverse) | Outerverse level (As powerful as Michael Demiurgos, as she contains his power) | Outerverse level (Was granted control over Creation, becoming the new God, replacing The Presence) Speed: Unknown | Immeasurable | Irrelevant | Originally Irrelevant, learned to become Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable | Irrelevant | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Varies. At least Planet Class, likely higher | Unknown '| '''Outerversal '| '''Outerversal Durability: Unknown (Often no more durable than an ordinary human) | Unknown (Survived the trip to Yggdrasil, which harmed even Lucifer and Michael, though this may be an inconsistency) | Outerversal | Outerversal Stamina: Superhuman | Superhuman | Nigh-Infinite | Infinite Range: Varies. At least Planetary | At least High Complex Multiversal (Reaches over all of Lucifer's creation) | Outerversal | Outerversal Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Above Average Human | Vastly Superhuman (Due to living for Billions of Years) | Unknown, possibly Nigh-Omniscient | Nigh-Omniscient '''(Fully Omniscient to the point of acting like the comic's narrator, though holds one limitation, being unable to know the minds and hearts of comparable beings) '''Weaknesses: Doesn't fully Comprehend nor control her powers | None Notable | Doesn't hold full control over the Dunamis Demiurgos | Has to discover her Godly powers by herself Key: Half-Angel | Guardian Spirit | Dunamis Demiurgos | Godhood Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics.Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Vertigo Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Reality Warpers Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Teenagers Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Matter Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Angels Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Omniscient Beings Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Spirits Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Telepaths Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Life and Death Users Category:Space Users Category:Weather Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Mind Users Category:Causality Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Void Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 1